Fragile
by bulmavegeta57
Summary: Et si Sakura perdait ses capacités de combats suite un mauvais coup porter par l'un de ses ennemis ? Et si l'Akatsuki venait en plus s'en meler qu'adviendra t'il de notre jeune héroine ?
1. Chapter 1

****

Fragile

Elle avais le corps souille de sang , du sang de son ennemi maintenant a terre mêlé au sien , quel goût amer pouvait avoir le sang , elle n'aimais pas cette désagréable sensation sur son corps , elle avais mal , elle tenais a peine debout , et pourtant cela naurait pas du durer aussi longtemps , elle avais sous estimer son ennemi et elle avais goûter a plusieurs reprise a ses violent coups , pourtant elle tenais bon face a lui . Le combat avait durer des heures selon elle , même si en réalister se dernier n'avais durer que quelques minutes . Le corps de son ennemi gisait au sol prés d'elle , elle avais finalement réussit a le battre mais a quel prix , elle était dans un piteux état .

Elle sapprocha lentement de lui pour prendre le rouleau dune technique interdite qu'il avais dérober a Konoha , elle avais été envoyer seul , Tsunade aussi avait sous estimer cette homme .

Elle prie le rouleau en se penchant sur lui , elle laissa s'échappe un long soupire et avais baisser sa garde grosse erreur .

Dans un ultime geste , l'homme donna un violent coup a la jeune femme qui tomba instantanément par terre le regardant dun air ahurie , il n'était donc pas mort , non pas encore , il parvient a lui glisser quelques mots avant de rendre l'ame .

"Tu ma peut être vaincu petite fleur de Konoha , mais te voilà privée de toute tes facultés aux combats , jai toucher la ou le flux de chakra se diffuse , plus jamais tu ne pourra te battre , te voilà privée de ta vie de Ninja "se fut derniers paroles et l'homme perdit alors connaissance a tous jamais.

Sakura restait a terre , elle n'arrivait pas imaginer que cela puisse être vrai , non tout mais pas ça , elle qui s'était si durement entraîner ses dernières années afin de devenir une grande medic nin , se trouvait aujourdhui privée de sa force , cette force qui faisait d'elle la femme la plus aduler de tous Konoha avec maître Tsunade , tant pour sa force que pour ses capacités de medic nin .

Elle tenta de se relever mais en vain , toutes ses forces lavais définitivement quittés , la jeune femme se sentais fatiguée comme jamais et membres engourdie l'empêchait de bouger .

Lentement elle sentis ses dernières forces labandonner , et elle perdit conscience a coté de l'homme qui lui avais ôter sa plus grand fierté .

"Hey Deidara Senpai regarder la bas , regarder Sempai "Tobi montrait du doigts un endroit de la foret , Deidara regarda mais ne vit rien , qu'avais pu voir Tobi qui le mettait dans cette etat ?.

"Tobi je ne vois rien hum "lui rétorqua le jeune homme blond en s'efforcant de ne pas lui donner un enième coup sur la tête

"Mais Senpai je ne ment pas "Tobi soupira et haussa les épaules , avec son Charingan il avais aperçu de loin le corps de la jeune femme et de l'homme .

Il se rendit sur place et trouva la jeune femme étendu a terre , il la connaissait , bien sur qui n'avais jamais entendu parler de Sakura Haruno , la plus jolie fille de Konoha et aussi plus grande medic nin de tous le village cachée de la feuille . Il sapprocha doucement et souleva la jeune femme délicatement dans ses bras , quavais t'il l'intention de faire ?

"Senpai vite venez voir" Deidara lâcha un soupire dennuie , qu'avais encore trouver Tobi pour l'énerver , il marcha machinalement jusqu'a rejoindre Tobi , et la il l'aperçut tenant une jeune femme dans ses bras.

"Tobi qu'est ce que tu fait ? Pose la c'est pas le moment pour tes petites affaires hum"

"Senpai on ne peut pas la laisser ici , elle risquerai de mourir , vous avez vu ses blessures ? Et puis il me semble la connaître , ne serait ce pas cette medic nin de Konoha dont tous le monde parle ?" demanda innocemment Tobi comme si il était un peu idiot.

"Hum en effet on dirait , et cette homme devait être son ennemi hum "constata le jeune homme blond .

Tobi acquiesa de la tête et gardait la jeune femme dans ses bras

"Senpai ramenons la avec nous , elle pourrais nous être utile et je suis sur que Pein sera ravi" finit t'il par dire

Deidara examina rapidement la jeune femme remarquant son etat piteux , elle était couverte de plaie profonde , des bleus un peu partout sur le corps , du moins les partie du corps quil pouvait apercevoir de la jeune femme , il n'allais pas regarder sous ses vêtements , il n'étais pas de se genre. Il remarqua que le corps de la jeune fleur de cerisier était gelée , il retira sa cape et la posa sur elle , sans trop savoir pourquoi il faisait cela , mais il l'avais fait pourtant , ne cherchant pas plus loin , ils commencèrent a prendre le chemin du retour vers la base de l'Akatsuki

A la base les rumeurs était déjà parvenu jusquaux oreilles des autres membres , une nouvelle filles était amener a lAkatsuki et pas des moindres , la jolie fleur de cerisier de Konoha se trouvait apparemment dans une chambre avec ses sauveurs et leur chef

"Bien cette chambre sera la sienne , Deidara , Tobi , comme cest vous qui lavez amener et trouver vous devrez vous occupez delle pour quelle puisse sadapter a son nouvelle environnement" Deidara et Tobi hochèrent la tête en signe d'approbation et leur chef sortie de la pièce.

"Tobi regarde la" Deidara lui montra une marque violace au niveau du ventre de la jeune femme , apparemment elle avais reçu un coup violent a cette endroit , Deidara effleura doucement la peau de la Kunoichi du bout des doigts ce qui ne le laissa pas de marbre , elle avais peau très douce et une odeur naturelle de cerise émanait du corps de la jeune femme.

"Senpai , je crois savoir ce que cest ce que bleu" Deidara tourna la tête vers Tobi et attendit la suite.

"Elle a été toucher au point vitale ou le flux de chakra est conduit vers le reste du corps , et si jen crois ce que jai pu entendre , cette petite ne pourra plus jamais se servir de son chakra , et du coup ne plus se battre" Deidara fut choquer d'apprendre cette nouvelle , mais aussi que Tobi en sache autant peut être n'étais t'il pas aussi bête quil voulais le laisser croire , mais la question n'étais pas la , comment allais réagir la jeune femme face a eux ? Tobi c'était t'il tromper ou avait t'il raison ? Pour le savoir suite au prochain chapitre.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Elle avais dormis durant plusieurs heures , pendant son sommeil elle avais marmonner des choses incompréhensible pour Deidara et Tobi qui veillait tour a tour sur elle , en effet chacun deux avais veiller une partie de la nuit sur Sakura , il la voyait souffrire dans son sommeil et tout deux se sentait impuissant face a cette jeune femme souffrante .

Après quelques temps elle avais finit par se calmer , et son visage se décontracta , il était donc grand temps pour les deux Akatuskien de la laisser seul et d'aller a leur tour se reposer , même si la nuit serait courte pour eux. Deidara arriva dans sa chambre , soudain il sentie une drôle d'émotion l'envahir , il se sentais seul dans cette chambre froide , seul ses sculptures d'argile décorait un peu la pièce sombre .

Une image venait hanter ses pensés , celle de la jeune femme , pourtant il ne l'avais vu que dormir , il ne savais même pas de quel couleur pouvait être ses yeux . Il s'allongea lentement sur son lit se posant de multiple questions , comment cette femme réputer si forte , pouvait paraître si fragile , sans défense et sur ses pensés il finit par sendormir .

Le lendemain matin , la jeune femme reprenait petit a petit conscience , elle avais du mal a ouvrire les yeux , mais elle sentait un froid horrible lui mordre le corps , elle avais froid , pourquoi ? Ou était t'elle ? Était t'elle dans son lit ? Non ce n'était pas possible , si elle était dans son lit elle serait bien au chaud sous sa grosse couette , mais alors ou pouvait t'elle bien être ? Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux , et seul une faible lueur de bougie poser sur une table de chevet a cote d'elle éclairais l'endroit . C était une grande pièce froide , presque rien ne décorait la chambre , si c'était une chambre bien sur .

Elle se mit avec précaution assise sur le lit restant bien sous les couvertures , examinant chaque recoin de la pièce , ou était t'elle tomber?

Elle entendit soudainement des pas arriver prés de la porte .

Une violente angoisse commença a monter en elle , elle ne savais pas du tout a quoi s'attendre , elle décida de faire semblant de dormir , elle se recoucha juste avant que la porte ne s'ouvre .

"Hum encore en train de dormir" Deidara s'approcha du lit de la jeune femme et posa un plateau sur la table de chevet , visiblement le petit déjeuner était servie , il se posa a nouveau des tas de question , devait t'il la réveillée ? Elle n'avais sans doute pas manger depuis un petit bout de temps , et manger ne ferait pas de mal a cette jolie fleur pour reprendre des forces .

Il fit un pas de plus vers le lit et Sakura serra le poing

*s'il ose seulement me touchée , il comprendra sa douleur * pensa t'elle .

"Hum toi réveille toi" il finit par doucement poser une main sur son épaule , sans aucune agression , non il avait fait cela délicatement

"Retire tes sale pattes de la ou je te jure que je" la jeune femme s'arrêta net ressentant une terrible douleur au ventre la ou l'homme l'avais frapper la veille

Aie elle gémit de douleur et Deidara la regarda

"tu ne devrait pas faire trop d'effort , tu n'est vraiment pas en état dit t'il doucement en posant le plateau sur les jambes de Sakura

"Mange ça te fera reprendre des forces" Ensuite il quitta la pièce , laissant la jeune femme seule

*ce type cest l'Akatsuki jen suis sur* elle eu un frisson qui traversa son corps , elle était prisonnière de la plus grande organisation criminel que le monde connaissait.

Elle regarda le plat avec méfiance , mais son ventre réclama son due , elle n'avais rien manger depuis des jours et cela l'avais grandement affaiblie , elle sentais quelle était faible , mais elle pensa que c'étai du au faite du manque de sommeil et de repas depuis plusieurs jours

Elle examina minutieusement ce que le blond lui avais ramener et commença a manger , sentir descendre se café le long de sa gorge lui faisait un bien fou , elle prie ensuite l'un des toast et le dégusta , n'en laissant pas une miette , puis le deuxième , puis le troisième eu le même sort que les deux précédent .

Après avoir engloutie la totalité de son petit déjeuner , elle se leva du lit , lentement car elle ressentait toujours cette vive douleur dans le ventre .

Elle fit quelques pas pour s'assurer de tenir debout puis finit par se diriger vers une porte se trouvant dans sa chambre .

"Je me demande ce qu'il ya derrière cette porte" elle l'ouvrit et fut agréablement surprise d'y trouver une petite sale de bain , bien que pas très accueillante elle opta pour se doucher , elle ne s'etais pas laver depuis plusieurs jours et détestait se sentir sale , bien qu'elle sentait toujours divinement bon .

Elle retira petit a petit ses vêtements , dévoilant sa totale nudité , elle se regarda dans un petit miroir se trouvant sur le mur regardant son corps recouvert de plaie diverse , elle se concentra pour tenter de soigner les plaie , mais rien , aucun chakra ne semblait vouloir sortir de ses main

"Cest pas vrai "frustrée elle serra le poing , l'homme navais donc pas menti , elle était bien privée de toute ses force et de ses dons médicaux .

Elle baissa la tête un instant , se sentant totalement inutile.

Puis soudain une boule de forma dans son estomac , se rendant compte qu'elle était totalement a la merci d'éventuel ennemi , de plus elle avais cru reconnaître le jeune homme blond qui lui avait apporte son plateau quelques minutes plus tôt , il figurait dans le bingo book , c'etais un criminel de rang S , et faisait partie de l'Akatsuki

Elle frissonna de peur a cette idée , se retrouver ici bloquer avec les membres de l'Akatsuki l'éffrayait au plus haut point , mais tampis elle se battrait si il devait se passer quoi que se soit .Elle se glissa ensuite sous la douche , savourant l'eau chaude coulante sur son corps mince et magnifiquement sculpte.

Tobi avait été envoyer pour ramener mademoiselle Sakura dans la salle de réunion de l'organisation afin qu'elle soit présenter a chacun des membres et ainsi décider de son avenir parmis eux .

"J'espère que mademoiselle Sakura me suivra bien gentiment , Tobi ne veut pas être brutale avec elle" dit t'il joyeusement en arrivant enfin a la chambre de cette dernière.

Il frappa , pas de réponse , une deuxième fois , toujours aucune réponse , il décida d'entrer pour sassurer que tout allais bien .

Il pénétra doucement dans la chambre de la jeune fille , elle n'étais pas dans son lit , il entendis tout a coup un bruit venant de la pièce d'a cote , il savança jusqu'a la porte laisser entre ouverte et regarda , ce qu'il vit a cette instant fut pour lui l'un des plus beau instant qu'il vécu dans sa vie .

Sakura se lavant doucement le corps , ses cheveux retombant merveilleusement sur ses épaules , un doux parfum de vanille enivrait toute la petite pièce ou se trouvait la jolie jeune femme .

Tobi dégluti sa salive , quelle vision magnifique , il n'arrivait pas détacher son regard de ce merveilleux spectacle .

Sakura sentie tout a coup une présence , et attrapa la serviette poser prés d'elle l'enroulant autour de sa taille

"Qui est la? "personne ne répondit , elle fronça les sourcil et sortie de la douche , elle se dirigea vers sa chambre , mais Tobi avait déjà disparu .

Elle soupira , pensant que son imagination lui jouait des tours .

Tobi lui était dans le couloire , marchant la tête dans les nuages , il avais réussit a partir juste avant qu'elle n'arrive dans la chambre , si elle l'avais vu , elle l'aurait sans doute encastré dans le mur

"Tobi est amoureux" lâcha t'il tout en se tortillant et en levant les bras au ciel , lorsqu'il arriva dans la pièce ou avais lieu la réunion Pein le ramena sur terre

"Tobi tu est seul ? Ou est notre jeune inviter?" demanda t'il

"Tobi ne sais pas" finit t'il par mentir effrontément

"Je vais aller la chercher Pein , et puis je vais lui apporter des vêtements , je pense quelle ne sera pas contre le fait davoir des vêtements propre" proposa Konan

Pein aquiesa et Konan partie prendre des vêtement propre pour la jeune fille.

Elle frappa doucement a la porte quand cette dernière s'ouvrit ne laissant passer que les yeux de Sakura

"Je t'apporte des vêtements propre" elle lui sourit et Sakura la laissa rentrer dans la chambre.

"Oh je vois que jai bien fait apparemment "elle lui tendit les vêtements et Sakura s'empressa de les mettre , uniquement entourée de la petite serviette , elle allais vite prendre froid , elle ne fut pas mécontente de voir quil y'avais une jeune femme parmis l'Akatsuki , peut être se sentirais t'elle moins seul et surtout elle avais une camarade qui pourrais peut être prendre sa défense.

"Lorsque tu sera prête je doit t'emmener voir les autres , nous allons te présenter aux membres"

"Je ne compte pas rester ici" cracha t'elle en fronçant les sourcil

"Je m'en doute bien mais maintenant que tu est la , je ne pense pas que tu pourra partir aussi facilement" dit t'elle dun air triste

"mouais on verra bien" Elle finit d'enfiler les vêtements que Konan lui avais amener et regarde la jeune femme

"Au faite je m'appelle Konan et toi c'est Sakura n'est ce pas ?"

"Oui je suis Sakura Haruno, je viens de Konoha"

"Je sais tout ça" la jeune l'invita donc a la suivre et c'est ainsi qu'elles se dirigèrent vers la salle de réunion


	3. Chapter 3

Konan et Sakura finirent pas arriver devant limmense porte derrière laquelle se trouvait les membres de l'Akatsuki aux grand complet, c'est alors qu'une soudaine crise d'angoisse traversa le ventre de la jeune et jolie Kunoichi . Konan, qui avait ressenti la peur de Sakura ,posa une main amicale et chaleureuse sur l'épaule de cette dernière et lui chuchota un petit Ca va aller

Sakura hocha la tête en guise de réponse , et Konan poussa la porte .

Lentement , la demarche peu assurée, les deux femmes entrèrent dans la salle où se trouvaient les hommes de l'organisation. Tous les yeux étaient rivés sur Sakura qui senti le rouge lui venir aux joues, lorsqu'un petit brouhaha se fit entendre dans l'immense salle qui servait de salle de réunion, parmi tout ce bruit elle put percevoir des phrases telles que : "ouah elle est mignone" encore "des sous en plus a sortir"" la vache elle est trop sexy ", "je me la ferai bien "ou encore "hum elle me met leau a la bouche , je suis sur quelle serait excellente dans mon assiette "tout ceci mit mal a l'aise notre jeune heroine jusqu'a ce que Pein prit la parole

"Sakura Haruno ici présente devra être traitée comme un membre a part entière, elle nous sera utile" Pein ne savait-t'il pas que la jeune femme se trouvait dans 'lincapacité de se servir de son pouvoir ? Bien sur que si, mais il ne voulait pas dévoiler à tout le monde que la jeune femme était privée de ses forces, elle risquerait très vite de se retrouver en danger, surtout si elle venait à croiser le chemin d'un certain membre répondant au nom de Hidan .

Il vint alors se placer auprès de la jeune femme lui présentant tour a tour les différents membres .

"Assis a la première chaise c"est Sasori , a côté de lui tu as Deidara et Tobi , ce sont eux qui t"on trouvés et a qui tu dois la vie. Ensuite, tu as Itachi , Zetsu , Kakuzu et enfin Hidan" il sapproche alors de Sakura et lui murmure "Entre nous méfie toi de lui".

Il lui désigna une chaise libre entre Deidara et Tobi où elle finit par aller sassoir , les discussion reprenait , chacun parlait avec son binôme .

Sakura poussa un petit soupire discret , elle se sentait déjà si seule , ses amis lui manquaient affreusement et elle se retrouvait bloquée ici pour un certain temps. Il lui fallait retrouver ses forces et se sauver de cet enfer.

Deidara tourna la tête vers la jeune femme et commença à parler avec elle pour tenter de la mettre à laise

"Hum alors Sakura quel age as tu?" demanda t'il simplement

"J'ai 17 ans , et toi ?"

"Moi 19 ans" Sakura nen revenait pas , l'Akatsuki avait des membres extrêmement jeune , quel gâchis de se retrouver au service d'une telle organisation alors qu'on était si jeune , elle pensait quil détruisait sa vie en travaillant ici.

"Alors dis moi Deidara, pourquoi es tu ici ? Je veux dire pourquoi fais tu parti de l'organisation et quel est ton talent ?" demanda t'elle pour continuer la conversation

"Et bien pour te répondre, je suis dans l'organisation depuis près de trois ans et comment je suis arrivé ici? Disons qu'on ma un peu forcé la main. Quant à mon talent, enfin, si je peux dire ça comme ça, c'est de modeler des sculptures en diverses formes , ma préférence étant pour les animaux , puis de les faire ensuite exploser avec plus ou moins de la puissance hum"

Sakura lui sourit, il semblait assez sympathique par rapport aux autres membres

"Serait-il possible que tu me montres quelques une de tes oeuvres un jour?"

Deidara hocha la tête en guise de oui. Ils continuèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes à parler jusquaux environs de 10h30. Puis, Konan se leva, suivie de Pein, montrant que la réunion était terminée, tous avaient voté pour que la jeune femme puisse rester parmis eux et devenir membre de l'organisation , de toute facon elle n'avait pas d'autre choix pour le moment , et puisqu'elle devait passer du temps parmi eux , autant en profiter pour se faire quelques amis .

Petit a petit , les membres quittèrent la pièce . Sakura fut soulagée de voir Hidan sortir , en effet, celui-ci la mangeait littéralement du regard .

"Hum Sakura si tu veux je peux te montrer maintenant mon art hum" dit Deidara en regardant la jeune femme. Elle acquiesça avec un beau petit sourire qui fit légèrement rougir Deidara , il l'emmena donc jusqu'a sa chambre où étaient entreposées quelques sculptures .

Sakura s'approcha de l'une delle et posa doucement sa main dessus, l'argile avait été modelé a la perfection d'une main de maître, aucun défaut , aucune déformation ne pouvait se voir sur la magnifique sculpture représentant un oiseau.

"C'est vraiment magnifique, je dois l'avouer, tu est un véritable artiste Deidara" Cette remarque fit sourire celui-ci du coin des lèvres , il aimait qu'on lui donne ce titre. Il fit soudain signe a Sakura de s'approcher , ce qu'elle fit et s'installa prés de lui sur le lit , il glissa alors sa main dans son sac argile et après avoir effectué quelques petits gestes , une petite fleur en argile prit forme dans sa main

"Comme je le disais, tu est vraiment extra Deidara" lui tendit la fleur.

"Elle est pour toi prends la hum" Sakura, qui fut très touchée par ce geste et déposa un petit baiser sur la joue du jeune blond. Au contact des lèvres de Sakura sur sa peau, Deidara sentit à nouveau cette sensation dans son ventre , quelle douce et agréable sensation pensa t'il. A cet instant, il aurait voulu en avoir un autre, non pas un, mais des tas d'autres sur sa peau vibrante de désir. Cependant, il n'osait pas en demander d'avantage. Ce n'était pas son genre et il ne devait surtout pas se presser. Après tout elle faisait partie de l'organisation désormais,et il aurait tout le loisir de pouvoir approfondir une éventuelle relation avec la jeune femme .

"Sempai , c'est Tobi je peux entrer?" demanda Tobi, posté derrière la porte . Deidara soupira, Tobi tombait très mal , il aurait voulu passer un peu plus de temps avec la jeune femme , il adorait être en sa compagnie

N'attendant pas la réponse de son Sempai , Tobi entra joyeusement dans la chambre.

"Mademoiselle Sakura est ici avec Sempai sur le lit ? Oh je dérange peut être" cette remarque fit rougir les deux jeunes gens. Sakura secoua vivement la tête et répondit simplement "De toute façon jallais partir " et sur ces paroles elle quitta la chambre du jeune blond en tenant la petite fleur d'argile dans sa main .

Tobi la regarda s'éloigner puis se mit à la suivre

"Mademoiselle Sakura , madem "puis un boum se fit entendre derrière Sakura , en se retournant, elle découvrit un Tobi a terre se frottant la tête

"Aie aie Tobi a mal "le pauvre avait trébuché et ctait merveilleusement ramassé par terre , Sakura ne put s'empêcher de rire puis alla l'aider a se relever

"Tu devrais faire plus attention Tobi, tu aurais pu te faire très mal "Elle lui prit la main pour l'aider à se relever et au moment elle voulu retirer sa main, ce dernier la serra un peu plus

"Tobi veut montrer quelque chose à Mademoiselle Sakura"

"Appelle moi tout simplement Sakura"

Tobi acquiesça puis se mit a gambader tel un enfant, traînant Sakura derrière lui. Il semblait si innocent, dire que lui aussi était un criminel. Elle avait vraiment beaucoup de mal a l'imaginer en train de tuer des gens. Après quelques minutes à gambader avec Sakura , Tobi arriva finalement à destination , il l'avait conduite à l'extérieur, à plusieurs kilomètres de la base.

"Cest ici que Tobi vient s'isoler parfois , Tobi aime cette endroit "Sakura comprenait parfaitement pourquoi , ils étaient à présent dans une clairière où se trouvait un petit cours deau. L'endroit était vraiment magnifique, on pouvait même entendre les animaux se trouvant dans les parages. Un sentiment de plénitude envahit alors la jeune femme, elle se sentait vraiment bien a cet instant.

Tobi l'entraîna ensuite sur un tronc ou ils finirent par sassoir, et Tobi tourna sa tête vers la jeune femme.

"Tobi se demande si Sakura aime comme lui cet endroit?" Sakura lui offrit un petit sourire, les yeux pétillants de bonheur, Tobi avait vu juste en l'emmenant ici, elle aimait cet endroit comme il l'avait espéré.

Cest alors que Sakura posa sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune homme, Tobi frissonna à ce contact, se souvenant tout d'un coup de ce qu'il avait pu observer plus tôt dans la matinée à savoir la jeune femme entièrement nue sous la douche. Dissimulé sous son masque, il se mit à rougir, il inspira profondément et passa un bras autour d'elle pour la serrer contre lui , elle ne le repoussa pas , elle se laissa aller contre lui.

Ils restèrent silencieux , un peu trop même , si bien que Tobi finit par jeter un oeil sur Sakura , il remarqua alors qu'elle s'était endormie, tendrement blottie contre lui , cette vision semblait si innocente, si pure. Il releva légèrement son masque , dévoilant ainsi le bas de son visage . Il approcha son visage de celui de l'ange endormi et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Il remonta ensuite vers son front avant de remettre en place son masque , le reste de la matinée se termina ainsi jusqu'a qu' Hidan arrive sur place

"Tobi , Sakura on vous attend pour manger, merde , faite chier jai la dalle moi "il lanca un regard plein de mépris envers Tobi lorsqu'il découvrit la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

"Réveille la, si je meurs de faim , je vous assure que vous n'aurez plus l'occasion de revenir ici" Sur ces paroles, il fit demi tour.

'Hum 'Sakura ouvrit les yeux puis se les frotta

"Qui a parler?" elle se rendit compte qu'elle était toujours dans les bras de Tobi et que ce dernier la portait en se rendant vers la base secrète

'Tobi tu tu peux me pose'r dit t(elle en rougissant

"Tobi aime porter Sakura , Sakura est tellement légère"

Et cest ainsi que Tobi et Sakura arrivèrent dans la salle à manger. Les autres membres regardaient Tobi portant la jeune femme avant de la déposer sur une chaise a cote de lui et de son Sempai


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 **

De retour a la base , le repas se déroula dans le calme. Sakura discutait beaucoup avec Deidara ce qui avait le don d'irriter un autre membre , un dénommé Tobi. Il appérciait énormement Deidara, mais par dessus tout, il aimait cette fille. Il la trouvait si gentille et si douce. Bien sur, il se doutait bien qu'elle faisait semblant d'étre gentille puisqu' elle se retrouvait pour le moment sans défense. Si jamais elle venait a retrouver ses forces, elle se retournerait certainement contre eux puis finirait par s'enfuir et ca, il ne le voulait sous aucun prétexte.

Il mangeait tranquillement tout en gardant un oeil sur Sakura et Deidara qui semblaient se rapprocher de plus en plus. Il se leva ensuite, prenant son assiette a moitié vide, passa derrière Deidara quand un malencontreux incident se produisit : Tobi trébucha et l'assiette de ce dernier termina sa course sur la tete de Deidara.

"Tobi est maladroit" En voyant le regard assassin que lui lancait Deidara, Tobi prit ses jambes son cou, laissant Deidara l'injurier de toutes sortes de noms .

"Je vais le tuer hum , je vais lui arracher ce qui lui sert de tete"

Sakura ne put s'empcher de rire , puis devant le regard de Deidara, s'arrèta immédiatement. Il faisait vraiment peur quand il était en colère et elle comprenait a présent pourquoi Tobi sétait sauvé.

"Pardon je ne voulais pas me moquer "elle lui sourit et se lève tout en prenant son assiette, en prenant garde de ne pas faire la meme bétise que Tobi. Nanmoins, en passant derrière Deidara, elle ne put sempecher d'avoir un fou rire en constatant qu'un morceau de légume était resté accroché dans ses cheveux. Elle partie alors toute vitesse pour viter de se faire tuer.

"pfiou je lest échappée belle, il fiche la frousse quand il est hors de lui "Sakura traversait les couloires de l'organisation, seulement, tous les chemins se ressemblaient. Elle soupira, elle avait réussi se perdre.

Soudain, elle aperut un chemin ressemblant celui conduisant sa chambre et c'est sans hésiter qu'elle l'emprunta. Elle ouvrit la porte en pensant qu'elle allait se retrouver dans sa chambre. C'est alors qu'elle se rendit bien vite compte de son erreur. En effet, elle se retrouvait face a face avec le seul qu'elle voulait éviter a tout prix, Hidan .

"oups je ...je suis vraiment désole , je me suis trompe de chambre, je pardon"

"Ta chambre était de l'autre coté poupée"

"Heu oui je suis terriblement confuse" elle voulu faire demi tour mais fut stoppe par la poigne solide et ferme dHidan.

"Ou est ce que tu crois aller comme ca" Hidan l'attira dans la pièce et referma la porte derrière elle, se plaquant contre pour qu'elle ne puisse séchapper.

"Tu veux déja me fausser compagnie? Tu ne penses pas qu'on devrait faire un peu plus ample connaissance? En tout bien tout honneur" Entendre ce genre de propos de la bouche d'Hidan n'était pour elle que pur mensonge. Faire connaissance en tout bien tout honneur ? C'était tout bonnement impossible .

"Je suis désole Hidan mais jai autre chose faire, sois donc gentil et laisse moi passer" Hidan eut un rictus puis s'avanca vers elle tel un prédateur chassant sa proie. Cette fois ca y'est, la peur la rongeait au plus profond de son etre. Elle se retrouvait coince avec le pire de tous les membres de cette organisation de malheur. En reculant, elle se rendit vite compte qu'elle était coince contre le mur du fond. Elle déglutit péniblement sa salive tandis qu'Hidan posa ses mains sur le mur de chaque cote du visage de Sakura.

"Jaime voir ce regard dans tes yeux , a m'excite tellement" Il voulu poser ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme, mais celle-ci se faufila entre ses jambes avant de se précipiter vers la sortie.

"Hum hum" Hidan lui sourit en montrant les clefs qu'il tenait dans sa main. Il avait tout prévu. La porte était verrouille. Sakura se sentie fichue cependant elle n'allait pas se laisser faire aussi facilement, oh non, hors de question. Elle se mit a tambouriner comme un diable sur la porte en espérant que n'importe lequel des autres membres passe par la, peu importe, tout ce qu'elle demandait cétait qu'on lui vienne en aide.

Mais Hidan était deja en train se plaquer contre elle en la bloquant contre la porte.

"Ca ne sert a rien , ils sont sans doute tous encore table a bavarder, je suis toujours l'un des premiers a partir pour éviter ce genre de chose" Il la tourna brusquement vers lui et plaqua ensuite ses lèvres sur les siennes sans la moindre douceur tout en lui bloquant les mains et le corps pour l'empcher de se débattre. Sakura commencait a avoir les larmes aux yeux, elle n'imaginait pas son premier baiser se passer de cette facon. Depuis toutes ces années, elle espérait encore que l'heureux elu serait Sasuke, et c'était cet ignoble individu qui le lui prenait. Lorsqu'il retira enfin ses lèvres, la jeune femme lui cracha en pleine figure, les larmes coulant le long ses joues. Ce dernier sessuya le visage tout en souriant.

"Vas-y continue ce genre de choses, jadore ca "Sakura n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, cet homme était complètement fou, oui, elle en était certaine. Il prit ensuite Sakura et l'entraina sur son lit ou il l'allongea avant de grimper sur elle en prenant soin de s'installer bien confortablement sur son bassin .

Sakura lui lanca un regard empli de haine. "Je peux te jurer qu'au moment meme ou j'aurait retrouvée ma force, tu sera le premier a mourir "Cette remarque fit rire Hidan dont le visage dessina un sourire encore plus cruel.

"Je sens qu'on va s'amuser tous les deux pas toi? "Il pris une corde se trouvant a proximité et attacha les mains de Sakura au lit pour qu'elle ne puisse plus bouger. Puis il recommenca l'embrasser, descendant petit a petit le long de son corps . Sakura frissonnait de peur mais elle n'avait cependant pas oublier la haine qu'elle prouvait envers Hidan et elle n'allait pas baisser les bras aussi vite.

"Retire tes sales pattes de la sinon je hurle" En voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas, elle ouvrit grand la bouche et se mit a hurler

"AU SECOURS" Hidan fronca les sourcils et plaqua sa main sur sa bouche pour la faire taire.

"C'était une erreur de faire ca petite " il colla nouveau ses lèvres avec celles de Sakura mais ce dernier poussa un cri et la gifla. En effet, celle-ci venait de lui mordre violemment la langue.

"Espèce de petite garce"

Un clic se fit entendre dans la serrure et Hidan se retourna pour voir qui venait l'embèter .

"Kakuzu?" il fronca les sourcils et jeta un regard plein de reproches son binome.

"Fait chier tu me casses mon plan , reviens plus tard " Kakuzu et Hidan partageaient la meme chambre, c'était la chance a saisir .

"Kakuzu je t'en prie , aide moi "Sakura lui lanca un regard empli de détresse et Kakuzu s'approcha deux, l'air impassible .

"Et si j'accepte de t'aider, j'aurait quoi en échange Kunoichi?" Elle releva un sourcil devant cette remarque, elle n'avait rien a lui offrir.

"Je n'ai pas grand chose a te donner Hidan si ce n'est mon entière reconnaissance" Il secoua la tete négativement

"Débrouille toi petite"

Cette dernière lui lanca un regard meurtrier quand une ombre apparut devant la porte : il s'agissait d'Itachi

"Hidan relache la tout de suite "Itachi s'avanca dans la chambre, les Sharingan activés. Hidan fronca les sourcils puis finit par librer Sakura.

"On aura d'autres occasions Sakura, ce n'est que partie remise "lanca t'il avec un sourire pervers .

"Ouais dans tes rèves" Elle lui tira la langue et remercia Itachi.

"Merci Itachi, sans toi je ne sais pas ce qui me serait arrivée" .

Il hocha la tete puis ajouta

"Pein voudrait te voir, il dit que c'est assez urgent"

"Ok merci de m'avoir prévenue , j"y vais de ce pas "Elle lui sourit et ce dernier resta impassible de l'extrieur mais intérieurement, ce sourire lui réchauffa le coeur. Il regarda alors la jeune femme s'en aller et partit de son coté.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 **

Sakura arriva devant le bureau de Pein. Visiblement, il avait quelque chose d'urgent lui montrer, mais quoi ? que pouvait-il y avoir de si urgent ? Elle ne le savait pas encore mais n'allait pas tarder le découvrir.

Elle frappa une fois et Pein lui pria dentrer. Elle referma doucement la porte derrière elle et Pein l'invita a s'assoir en face de lui .

""Itachi est venu me voir en me disant que vous vouliez me voir ?"

"En effet" Il lui tendit alors une feuille qu'elle prit entre ses mains. Elle poussa alors un cri en découvrant ce qu'il y'avait dessus .

"Mais non enfin c'est absurde"

"Pas tant que ca, la preuve, tu es parmis nous Sakura" Elle secoua la tete.

"Mais si je suis la c'est uniquement parce que vous m'y avez emmene et que pour l'instant, je ne suis pas en mesure de partir"

Elle baissa la tete et tentait de retenir ses larmes qui menacaient a nouveau de couler.

Sur la feuille que Pein lui avait donné se trouvait la photo de la jolie fleur de cerisier, mentionnant le fait qu'elle était devenue une nukenin recherchée pour trahison envers Konoha .

"Je n'arrive pas croire que Tsunade puisse penser cela de moi" Elle serra le poing de rage et déchira la feuille avant de lancer les restes sur le bureau de Pein .

"Trés bien, s'ils le prennent comme a alors je vais devenir officiellement une nukenin" elle regarda Pein, l'air plus déterminé que jamais

"Donnez moi une de ces foutues capes que vous portez"

Pein ouvrit de grands yeux puis sourit.

"Bien comme tu voudras, sois la bienvenue parmi nous Sakura" Il lui donna une cape et sourit.

"Comme tu as finalement décidé de te joindre a nous de ton plein grés, je vais faire tout mon possible pour que tu retrouves ton pouvoir"

"Vraiment?" Sakura n'arrivait pas le croire.

"Si vous pouvez faire cela je vous en serai éternellement reconnaissante"

Pein lui annonca alors qu'il travaillait la dessus depuis plusieurs jours et qu'il ne s'agissait plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne découvre le point faible de cette technique. Sakura fut tellement heureuse d'apprendre cela qu'elle quitta le bureau de Pein regonfle bloc. Elle marchait dans le couloir en souriant. Elle allait enfin redevenir comme avant. La premire chose qu'elle s'était jurée de faire lorsqu'elle aurait retrouvée ses forces serait d'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs a ce pervers d'Hidan.

Elle passa devant la porte de la chambre de Deidara et se mordit la lvre. Elle avait une soudaine envie de le voir sans trop savoir pourquoi, mais voila, c'etait un fait.

Elle frappa doucement la porte mais n'eu aucune réponse. Elle lacha un soupire avant de se diriger vers sa chambre. C'est alors que la porte souvrit

"Sakura?" Deidara se trouvait devant elle uniquement vétu de son pantalon , le haut ayant été délaissé par celui-ci pour dormir.

"Heu en faite je passais dans le coin , et je voulais prendre de tes nouvelles "dit t'elle en rougissant

"Hum je vois , tu peux rentrer si tu veux" Deidara laissa la porte de sa chambre ouverte et Sakura entra. Elle remarqua immédiatement de nouvelles sculptures , qu'elle ne put sempècher d'admirer .

"Tu en as fait d'autres a ce que je vois , elles sont encore plus jolies que les précédentes"

"Pas aussi jolies que toi hum" C'était sorti tout seul de sa bouche , ce qui eu pour effet de faire rougir d'avantage la jeune femme assise a ses cotes et la mettait assez mal a l'aise .

Aprés un instant qui parut durer une éternité pour les deux jeunes gens, Deidara prit la parole

"Une petite sortie ca te tente hum?"

"Oh oui avec plaisir meme" Deidara lui sourit et remit son tshirt. Il avait bien remarqué qu'elle portait la cape de l'Akatsuki mais préféra ne rien dire pour le moment.

Il l'emmena ensuite a la sortie de la grotte dans laquelle ils partageaient leur quotidien depuis maintenant quelques jours puis créea un oiseau d'argile qui se mit a grandir aprés avoir prononcé une phrase

"Ouah génial" Deidara prit Sakura dans ses bras et sauta sur l'oiseau d'argile qui se mit a voler . Heureusement, il n'allait pas trés vite. En plus detre devenue fragile , Sakura avait également mal de l'air.

Deidara s'apercut que la jolie jeune femme souffrait quelque peu de la hauteur. Il passa alors un bras autour d'elle pour la rassurer. Le voyage dura encore quelques minutes avant d'arriver aux montagnes rocheuses. D'aprés la couleur du ciel, la nuit ne tarderait pas a tomber. Quelle heure pouvait-il bien etre ? Elle n'en savait rien mais vrai dire, elle s'en fichait. L'endroit ou Deidara l'avais emmenée était vraiment magnifique.

Ils restèrent assis sur l'oiseau d'argile, serrés l'un contre l'autre pendant un moment jusquau moment ou Deidara prit la parole.

"J'adore vraiment cet endroit, je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi magnifique jusqu'a ce que tu arrives dans ma vie. Je n'ai pas grand chose t'offrir mais je voulais au moins te faire partager ceci ".

Sakura resta sans voix devant la déclaration que venait de lui faire Deidara . Elle ne savait pas quoi faire , ni quoi dire. Apres etre reste sans réagir, elle se pencha finalement vers lui et posa ses lèvres sur sa joue.

"Merci Deidara , je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi beau , ce jour restera sans doute le plus beau de toute ma vie "Il se placa alors derrière elle , en passant ses bras autour de son corps puis posa sa tete sur son épaule. Soudain, il montra du doigt un creux se situant dans une falaise avant de dire: "Regarde, a va commencer!"  
Le soleil pénétra peu a peu au coeur de cet espace lorsqu 'une image apparut dans le ciel. Une silhouette ressemblant a deux personnes qui s'enlacaient avec passion venait de se former.

"Je n'ai jamais vécu un tel moment , tout est si parfait . Cet endroit est vraiment un cadeau du ciel "Elle tourna légèrement la tete pour sourire a Deidara et le remercier encore une fois de l'avoir amene ici.

Elle sentit tout a coup ce dernier en train de l'embrasser dans le cou. Un frisson se mit lui parcourir tout le corps . Mis part a Sasuke, jamais personne ne lui avait fait autant d'effet par le passé. A l'époque, rien que le froler lui procurait les memes sensations . Mais elle devait l'oublier prsent car elle savait qu'elle ne le reverrait plus jamais.

Deidara aimait la sentir contre lui. Sa peau était si douce, si parfume. Il effleurait son dos et ses bras du bout des doigts. Elle était son petit diamant fragile aux yeux de cristal. C'est elle qu'il voulait et personne d'autre...

Le soleil commenait a se coucher et un crépuscule absolument magnifique s'offrait maintenant a eux. Toute la falaise était maintenant de couleur or, couleur de l'amour et du bonheur.  
Deidara et Sakura se regardaient a présent dans les yeux. Deidara s'était placé face a elle. Les yeux de Sakura l'envoutaient. A cet instant, il était quasi sur qu'il serait pret a tout pour elle. Il prit doucement le visage de Sakura entre ses mains et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il s'attendait a ce qu'elle le repousse mais bien au contraire, elle ouvrit la bouche laissant le passage libre a Deidara pour approfondir leur premier baiser.

LEMON ................

Il glissa sa main sous son tee shirt et lui caressa le dos dans le but de sentir la chaleur de sa peau, cette chaleur qui lui réchauffait le coeur, qui lui donnait envie de vivre, qui le rendait fou, fou d'amour et de tendresse .

Il l'embrassait dans le cou. Ses lèvres parcouraient un chemin qu'elles n'avaient jamais eu l'occasion de parcourir sur aucune autre femme. Elle était la première avec laquelle qui il se montrait aussi tendre .

L'odeur de sa peau, la douceur des caresses que Sakura commencait a lui donner ,le fit monter au paradis. Il adorait tant qu'elle soit auprés de lui. Il l'allongea doucement au sol et continuait a l'embrasser. Sa bouche se faisait de plus en plus insistante tandis que Sakura continuait tendrement ses caresses. Sakura, pour lui, ce nom était un nom béni, un nom qui ne pouvait etre porté que par une déesse, la sienne...

Sakura adorait le parcours suivi par Deidara. Chaque caresse la faisait frissonner de plaisir. Elle aimait tant ses caresses, ses gestes tendres, chacun de ses mots. Elle aimait tant ce moment ou leur corps s'enlacaient et leur langues s'emmèlaient.  
Ses doigts glissaient le long du dos de Deidara. Elle pouvait sentir en lui tout l'amour qu'il prouvait son égard. Ils étaient si bien tout les deux, elle aurait tant aimée a cet instant que le temps s'arrete. Ses caresses descendaient le long du corps de Deidara avec une exterme douceur. Elle profitait de chaque caresse, chaque minute, chaque seconde , elle se sentait si bien ....

Chaque caresse et baiser était pour Deidara d'une incroyable sensualité.  
Il commenca doucement a lui retier son T-Shirt en couvrant de doux baisers chaque partie de sa peau qui se découvrait petit a petit. Ses baiser étaient d'une incroyable délicatesse. Ses mains parcouraient l'ensemble de son corps tel un enfant auquel on aurait donné la lune sans confession. Il frissonnait chaque fois que ses mains touchaient une partie sensible de Sakura, comme si il goutait quelque chose qui lui était interdite. Mais il savait qu'a cet instant, le temps semblait s'etre arrété juste pour eux. Les deux se vouaient a présent un amour sans faille, un amour éternel. Durant cet instant, ce corps était le sien, un corps touché par la grace.

Il se suréleva un peu, juste pour pouvoir admirer Sakura, son ange divin. Elle était si belle et si douce qu'il croyait mourir a chacune des caresses. Il était tellement heureux de pouvoir partager ce moment unique avec Sakura.

Petit a petit elle laissait ses mains parcourir le corps de Deidara. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent au bas de son dos, elle les glissa délicatement vers l'avant dans le but de lui déboutonner ses vetements tout en continuant de le regarder dans les yeux. Ces yeux qui s'étaient posé sur elle dés le premier jour ou ils s'étaient croisés. Elle retirait tout en délicatesse le pantalon du jeune homme, celui avec qui elle allait certainement se laisser aller pour la première fois.

Quand elle eut fini de lui retirer son pantalon, Deidara était le plus heureux des hommes. Il savait que le moment ou il n'allait faire qu'un avec la femme de son coeur était proche et cela le submergeait de bonheur, un si doux bonheur

Leurs langues dansaient desormais un balais si gracieux qu'il en devenait presque divin. Elles se cherchaient l'une et l'autre. Elles se caressaient avec douceur et tendresse.  
Leurs mains reproduisaient les memes mouvements.C'était si bon, si agrable, si délicat...

Puis, les levres de deidara se detachèrent de celles de Sakura pour venir se loger dans son cou puis sur son épaule pour enfin arriver vers le bas de son ventre. Au fur et mesure de ses baisers, la jupe de celle-ci commenait a descendre pour en arriver a se détacher complètement du corps de Sakura .

Le moment tant attendu par les deux amants allait bientot avoir lieu. Leurs deux corps n'allait plus faire qu'un, se mélanger et cela malgrés leurs diffrences .

Elle le regardait tendrement dans les yeux, puis elle laissa glisser ses lèvres le long du corps de l'homme en réalisant un parcours idéal pour finir sa course la ou tout homme revait ....

Deidara n'avait jamais senti de telles sensations, jamais vecu une exprérience similaire , il etait nanmoins heureux que Sakura lui fasse découvrir cela.

Aprés quelques minutes, ce fut au tour de Deidara de se placer au dessus de Sakura. Il l'embrassa de toutes ses forces jusqu'au moment ou leurs deux corps fusionnèrent avec une infinie douceur, une infinie tendresse et une grande sensualité. Leurs corps s'enflammaient au rythme de leur amour, de leurs coeurs qui ne battaient désormais que l'un pour et l'autre.

Ce moment était le plus beau pour les deux amants. Elle était lui, il était elle et leur bonheur, leur plaisir atteignaient a présent des sommets, ils se sentaient l'un et l'autre. Leurs ames fusionnaient, fusionnaient, dans une passion divine .

Chacun montrait son tour la force de ses sentiments qu'il prouvait pour l'autre et leurs sentiments continuaient de s'intensifier au fur et mesure que le temps passait, il tait elle et... Elle tait lui.

Et qu'importe ce qui pouvait leur arriver. A cet instant, ils ne pensaient qu'a leur plaisir. Peu importe ce qu'il pouvait y avoir autour deux. Le monde pouvait s'écrouler ou la Terre s'arreter de tourner, les deux amants étaient trop bien pour s'en préoccuper. Ils frissonnaient d'amour l'un pour l'autre .Il pouvaient se laisser aller, personne ne les entendait. Ils étaient seuls au monde, dans un univers que personne ne connaissait, leur petit monde, un monde remplis d'amour et de tendresse.

Sakura le serrait trés fort contre et gémissait chaque coup de hanche de son partenaire. Il était si tendre , si délicat , si attentionné envers elle .

Et c'est alors qu'elle se sentit submerge par cette nouvelle sensation , l'explosion finale de plaisir. Elle crispa ses doigts sur le dos de Deidara, cet homme qui allait déversée en elle tout le fruit de leurs ébats. Elle bascula la tete en arrière et laissa s'échapper un cri de bonheur ....l'ultime cri.

Ils étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, profitant de chaque instant comme si il s'agissait du dernier. La nuit était tombe et maintenant, ils regardaient les étoiles, ces memes étoiles qu'ils avaient si souvent admire chacun de leurs cotés. Il avaient beau les connaitre par coeur, ils restaient toujours surpris par leur incroyable beauté...

"Deidara , je j'ai vraiment aimé"

Sakura reprenait petit a petit son souffle tandis que Deidara la serrait tendrement contre lui. Tout deux restèrent collés l'un contre l'autre pour profiter au maximum de la nuit qu'ils allaient passer ensembles. Seulement, le froid commencait a se faire sentir et c'est contre coeur qu'ils durent remettre leur vetements.

"Moi aussi Sakura , tu ne peux pas imaginer a quel point j'ai adoré te serrer contre moi et te donner tout l'amour que tu mérites "Deidara ne se savait pas aussi romantique. C'était la une autre face cache de l'artiste .

"Je pense que nous devrions retourner a la base. Nous pourrons terminer la nuit dans un lit bien chaud" Sakura hocha la tete et ils se mirent en route.

Durant le chemin , la jeune Kunoichi s'était endormi dans les bras de Deidara. Il la porta dans sa chambre puis l'allongea doucement sur son lit avant de s'installer coté d'elle.

Elle s'agrippa a lui et la nuit se termina ainsi, les deux amants blottis l'un contre l'autre.


End file.
